ABSTRACT: Outline of Core Activities I. Provide a sophisticated laboratory assay service dedicated to the particular needs of our investigators, namely, the requirement of small individual sample sizes and significant constraints on total blood volume per experiment available for analysis II. Manage analyses of genomic and epigenetic responses in leukocytes a. Link investigators to existing centers (e.g.. Center for Epigenetics and Metabolism under the leadership of Core B Co-Investigator Dr. Paolo Sassone-Corsi) b. Utilize resources at UCI in Biomedical Informatics and Biostatistics to ensure state-of-the-art analysis of genomic and epigenetic data III. Perform state-of-the-art measurements of leukocyte function including flow cytometry, cell culture, and cytokine production IV. Maintain databases of all stored human and rat blood, tissue, and fluids